Not That Kinda Girl
Not That Kinda Girl Lyrics Tink: Wow! Chyanne: Uh! Tink: Come on! You pull up in the car, so what it's a Benz Telling me you got money to spend Wanna spend it on me... Baby, please You show up in the club, so what, you got bottles Tryna talk shit like I'm gonna follow Really? (Chyanne: Ha, ha, ha) Really? Charice: I don't even know you I don't know you like that at all Tink: I don't even know you Charice: No-oh, oh, oh If you keep on staring I'mma show you what it's like to fall Tink: I think we got a problem Zoey: Yeaw! Charice and Zoey with Alumni Woman and The Losers Girls: Why you looking like I'm that kinda girl? Just cause I'm hot don't mean that I'm that girl If you want me, don't treat me like I'm her Don't get fucked up, I'm not that kinda girl Zoey with The Losers Girls: Boy, I wanna like you But it's better if you just don't speak Zoey: U-uh, uh, uh, uh Chyanne: Shut up Zoey: Yeah, tryna tell you, but you don't get it You wanna touch it, you'll regret it You'll see, try me Ah-aah, yeah Anna: I know what you're thinking Wanna find out what my body's for, babe I don't think you're ready, baby Show me you got something more Show me that there, yeah Charice and Zoey with Alumni Woman and The Losers Girls (Zoey): Why you looking like I'm that kinda girl? Just cause I'm hot don't mean that I'm that girl If you want me, don't treat me like I'm her Don't get fucked up, I'm not that kinda girl Why you looking like I'm that kinda girl? Just cause I'm hot don't mean that I'm that girl If you want me, don't treat me like I'm her Don't get fucked up, I'm not that kinda girl Camilla: See, I'm not the kinda girl you can freak on the first date I'm straight, that's right, I'll make ya wait I look good, look great Want my cake while he all up in my face Mhm, he tryna get a taste What you think, I'm a thot? Forget that Boy, you been around the block? I ain't with that If you wanna smash, why you talk trash? Boy, you got it bad, you gets no ass Boys, de boys, dey love me Tell 'em ain't no freak, don't try to wife me Tell 'em they no find no girl like me Not the kinda girl give up mi panty Zoey: No-oh, no, no, no o-oh Charice and Zoey with Alumni Woman and The Losers Girls (Chyanne): Why you looking (why you looking) like I'm that kinda girl? (ooh) Just cause I'm hot don't mean that I'm that girl (I know you want me baby) If you want me, don't treat me like I'm her (ooh) Don't get fucked up Chyanne: I'm not that kinda girl Charice and Tink with Alumni Woman and The Losers Girls (Zoey): Why you looking like I'm that kinda girl? (no) Just cause I'm hot (cause I'm hot) don't mean that I'm that girl (no no no no) If you want me (if you want me), don't treat me like I'm her Don't get fucked up, (and Chyanne: I'm not that kinda girl) Video Category:Songs Category:Season 8 Songs